New Page of My Story
by Kunougi Haruka
Summary: Eren Jaeger, seorang penulis yang kehilangan segalanya berusaha melanjutkan hidup di dunia yang keras dan kejam ini, hingga sebuah surat datang kepadanya, Ke Italy dengan harta terpendamnya yaitu Desa Lima Warna, menyakinkan hati kecilnya bahwa akan ada hal yang baru baginya, hingga dia bertemu seorang bocah yang serupa dengan sang kekasih.


New Page of My Story

By:

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Warning :

No spoiler, you just have to find out by yourself by reading it, don't slap me!(Just Yaoi and Miss-typo stuff, you know the usual).

Rate : M

Pairing for this chapter :

Rivaille+Levi x Eren

.

.

.

Enjoy then

_._

.

.

Chapter 01: There's no tears left in my eyes

.

.

.

Eren's POV

Dia pulang, pria itu sudah pulang, pulang dari pekerjaannya dan kembali rumah, tempat kami hidup bersama. Aku mendengus pelan, bisakah kubilang ada kata "Kami" dalam hubungan ini? Dia berjalan menuju arahku tapi kedua mata kelabu itu tidak terfokus ke wajahku ataupun setiap inci tubuhku

"Eren, kita perlu bicara…" aku menelan ludah, sudah memprediksikan kemana arah pembicaraan ini, aku menyadarinya sedari dulu, setiap kali kami terbangun di ranjang di pagi hari, sosoknya yang membelakangiku tanpa ada sapaan selamat pagi seperti biasanya ataupun saat seperti ini, ketika dia kembali kantor seharian berkerja, andai saja aku bisa mengerti lebih dulu makna dari kata "bekerja seharian".

Rasanya sakit ketika sosoknya melewati tubuhku yang berdiri kaku, hembusan angin dingin menerpa wajahku, membekukan dan mengigit lapisan pori-pori kulit.

Rasanya sakit ketika kita tak saling bertatap muka dan berbicara seperti sedia kala.

Rasanya sakit, ketika dia memasang wajah tersenyum paksaan dan segala topeng kebohongannya ketika memandangku, seolah aku adalah binatang buruk rupa yang hanya patut dikasihani.

Sakit, semuanya terasa sakit.

Tanpa kusadari kebiasaan lamaku mulai kambuh lagi, aku mengigit bibirku sebegitu erat dan meremas ujung apronku dengan penuh cemas, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Dengan keadaan yang membuatku yakin bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan bertahan lama dan segera runtuh.

Aku tak akan pernah memberitahukan keadaanku yang sekarang, tak akan pernah membuat dia memahami kondisiku sekarang, bukan…sebenarnya dialah yang tidak mau memahami diriku dari awal.

Semuanya hanya tentang dirinya, tak ada lagi semuanya tentang kita.

Hingga suara deheman menyadarkanku kembali, pria itu, Levi sudah duduk di sofa dengan arah bersebelahan dengan posisiku sekarang, aku pun menyeretkan kakiku yang serasa berat untuk bisa duduk—seperti ada beban di setiap pergelangan kedua kakiku. Semuanya terasa asing, atmosfer yang berada di sekitar kami terasa berbeda.

Seolah ketika kau duduk bersebelahan dengan orang lain di dalam bus atau dalam kereta bawah tanah, tak ada tatapan juga sapaan, kami terus diam dan hanya deruh nafas helaan darinya yang terdengar, namun tetap saja kedua telingaku sudah kuatur untuk tak mengenal suaranya.

Aku hanya berharap Levi tak menyadari sikapku yang gemetaran akan dua hal, mengenai dan yang akan dia katakan dan apa yang akan kukatakan sebaliknya.

Dia menjadi orang asing bagiku dan dia tak diterima lagi di dalam rumah ini, aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk segala yang terburuk.

"Mengenai apa?" masih berpura-pura sebagai kekasih yang bodoh dan polos seperti biasanya, aku bertanya ketika sudah menempatkan bokongku ke sofa coklat milik kami berdua, namun aku sudah tahu topik apa yang akan dia bawakan untuk mengisi malam kami berdua tapi aku tak punya pilihan—heh…apakah dari awal hubungan ini aku diberikan pilihan untuk mendengar atau tidak?

Aku menunggu dengan menutup kedua mataku yang lelah, menunggu dia akan berdiri dari sampingku kemudian menutup pintu dan kemudian meninggalkanku terpuruk sendiri, di rumah mungil ini. Aku akan dipaksa untuk bertahan hidup dan menjalani semuanya sendirian.

Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan siap.

Dia menghela nafas, aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia juga ragu, tak nyaman dan kesal secara bersamaan. Seperti diriku, dia juga berusaha membuat semua percakapan ini menjadi netral tanpa ada perdebatan ataupun adu mulut dari kedua belah pihak—Tapi aku tahu, tak akan ada bedanya.

Dia tetap akan menyakitiku pada akhirnya…

"Aku—" dia memulai tapi kemudian mengatur lagi suaranya, hanya saja itu tetap akan membuat hatiku remuk. "Kau tahu—" dia mengubah pikirannya, berusaha menyusun kata-kata koheren dan dia pun sadar, di ujungnya pun semuanya mengarah ke satu kata yang tak akan bisa dia hindari, sebaik apapun kau merangkai kata-katamu.

Dia memulai lagi dan menatapku langsung mata ke mata.

Aku berdoa, apapun yang dia katakan tidak akan membuat aku rusak seutuhnya.

"Aku tak bisa lagi…" gumamnya.

Aku memikirkan satu alasan, apapun yang membuatku untuk menyangkal perkataannya tapi aku tahu pada akhirnya akan seperti ini dan aku tak bisa menulikan pendengaranku ataupun menghilangkan ingatanku mengenai maksud perkataannya.

"Aku tahu." Akhirnya aku mengakui dan betapa pedihnya karena aku selalu tahu, lebih tahu darinya. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku merasakannya. Aku hanya memang bisa menyadarinya dan aku tak punya cara lain untuk menghindari segala hal yang sudah terlanjur kuketahui mengenainya.

Levi melihatku dengan kedua mata terbelalak karena dia berharap bahwa aku akan merespon berbeda dari yang kulakukan sekarang—Yaitu untuk berteriak dan menangis tapi aku tetap diam dan menerima semuanya tanpa melawan balik atau setidaknya mempertahankan apa yang menjadi hakmu.

Ada sesuatu dari kedua mata cobalt itu ketika menatapku sekarang tapi aku memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

Aku sadar bahwa sejak awal aku sudah kalah di depannya—sekuat apapun aku menginginkan untuk menang, aku tak akan pernah bisa.

"Kau sudah tahu?" suaranya terdengar serak, kaget dan syok. Kemudian aku mulai merasa mual dan pusing aku tak tahu berapa lama lagi aku akan bisa bertahan bersama pria ini.

"Ya." Aku memulai deduksiku dan semua perkataan, kalimat mengalir keluar dari mulutku, aku tak bisa berhenti untuk terus bersuara.

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau bermain di belakangku selama tiga minggu ini tapi aku tak tahu dengan siapa, aku tak peduli karena demi apa, itu bukan urusanku bahkan aku tidak ingin tahu—Apakah kau berpikir kalau aku senaif itu tanpa mengetahui bebauan yang kau bawa ke rumah ini?" Dia hanya diam mendengarkanku yang masih berkicau.

"Kau selalu pulang lebih malam atau pagi subuh, ketimbang jam seharusnya kau kembali, awalnya kupikir kau sedang lembur agar bisa meluangkan waktu bersamaku tapi setelah itu ketika kau mabuk karena sebuah pesta bersama rekan-rekanmu dan aku mengganti pakaianmu, aku melihat bekas lebaman di lehermu. Aku bingung pada awalnya, kita tidak melakukan seks pada malam sebelumnya dan aku tahu kalau lebam itu sudah memudar setidaknya dua hari ketika kau pulang malam." Tanganku meremas kencang celana khakis di kedua lututku, berusaha menelan semua nafasku yang habis dan kemudian melanjutkan—meski dia dan aku tahu akan terdengar menyakitkan semakin aku bercerita.

"Kemudian, aku sadar bahwa kau tidur dengan seseorang dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa, takut untuk bertanya padamu mengenai bekas lebaman itu karena saat itu kau sedang tidak sadarkan diri oleh pengaruh alkohol. Di malam berikutnya, aku mencium aroma yang sama dari kemejamu."

Jantungku berdetak ingin meronta keluar dari tempatnya. "Dan aku mulai mengerti orang yang kau tiduri adalah wanita, parfum yang tercium feminim. Di hari selanjutnya, kau berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon dan aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah mengenai bisnis."

_Nah, itu dia_, ekspresi asli yang terpampang di balik topeng palsunya.

"Tapi Eren, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" aku membalas balik pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa _kau_ tidak memberitahuku?" suaraku serak sedikit dan aku mulai mengigit pipi di bagian dalam mulutku karena merasa lemah. Aku mengatur nafasku dan posisi dudukku yang sedikit bergeming. Aku tak sabar agar pria ini segera keluar dan membiarkan aku sendiri.

Matanya berpancarkan sinaran sendu dan penyesalan, terperangkap oleh perkataannya sendiri dan mulai mengusap wajahnya ke telapak tangan lebarnya. Aku menatap tangan yang selalu menyeka air mataku dan juga tangan yang selalu mengelus surai rambutku, namun sekarang tangan itu mulai menyentuh rambut orang lain dan membelai tubuh orang lain.

Dan orang itu bukanlah aku, seorang wanita yang bahkan tak kukenal.

"Aku…takut dengan reaksimu dan aku-" dia berhenti karena dia tak tahu, apa lagi yang harus dia katakan, apa yang harus dia coba jelaskan padaku. Dia malu, aku bisa melihat samar rona merah di kedua pipinya, malu bukan karena perbuatannya melainkan membayangkan semua episode yang dia habiskan bersama dengan kekasih barunya.

"Aku minta maaf…" dia berkata lagi setelah jeda lama menyelimuti kami.

Maaf?

Itu benar-benar alasan terpayah dan cara yang murahan untuk mencari pengampunan di situasi seperti ini. Aku tak bisa terima ini karena itu adalah alasan yang parah tanpa ada sedikitpun setetes perasaan di dalamnya dan hal ini tak bisa diperbaiki lagi, dia berkhianat.

Segala hal yang dia ucapkan seperti _'Aku mencintaimu'_ dan _'Hanya kau satu-satunya_' semua perkataan manis yang dia katakan sudah tak berarti apa-apa lagi dan hal itu tak akan bertahan lama.

Meski aku berharap sedikit saja, sebuah harapan dia masih kembali berpaling kearahku dan cincin putih milikku tak lagi menjadi sebagai hiasan di jari semata.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku." Aku merasa ada yang menusuk jantungku dan rasanya sakit ketika kau merasakannya di dadamu. Aku tak ingin mulai menangis, setidaknya tidak di depan pria yang sudah tak bisa kukenal ini.

Dia hanya menatapku kasihan.

"Kau tak bisa hanya dengan mengatakan maaf padaku dan berbohong padaku, menikamku dari belakang dan berharap kalau aku akan berkata _'Tidak apa-apa dan tak masalah, aku tidak marah'_. Kau tidak bisa langsung datang kemari seenakmu seolah kau bukan siapa-siapaku dan bertingkah dingin padaku, padahal kau sangat berarti bagiku…" aku tak kuat lagi, segala pemikiran mengenai dia akan meninggalkanku sungguh terasa menggerikan.

"Eren…" panggilnya pelan.

"Kau egois…dan semua ini menyakitkan…setiap kali aku ingin mengajakmu bicara, kau tak pernah ada disini dan aku selalu sendirian selama ini, duduk di sofa ini dan menangis…kau menghindariku seperti penyakit, setiap kali aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu—kau selalu beralasan bahwa kau sibuk dan capek setelah bekerja… kau semakin menjaga jarak padaku, berbicara denganku seolah aku adalah rekan kerjamu yang selalu lalu lalang menganggumu padahal kau selalu berbicara denganku seperti halnya aku adalah kekasihmu…"

Tubuhku mulai bergetar, ini tidak bagus.

"Eren, dengarkan aku…" dia memanggil namaku, aku benci itu, nadanya terasa berbeda dan aku tidak mengenal suara ini.

"Aku menemukannya…" mataku terbelalak, Levi menemukannya? Siapa? Apakah mungkin wanita yang pernah dia ceritakan sebagai teman masa kecil dan juga cinta pertamanya? Aku merasakan perih dan kecewa, membayangkan dia lebih memilih wanita yang menjadi teman sepermainannya ketimbang aku yang sudah melengkapi hidupnya dengan perhatian juga rasa cintaku.

"_Madelyn_…" dia menggumamkan namanya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan, berbeda ketika dia memanggil namaku. Ini tidak adil.

"Kami bertemu di pameran bersama perusahaan publisher internasional, dia ada disana…terlihat kesepian dan kemudian kami berbicara mengenai kehidupan masing-masing, aku…menyadari bahwa dia masih _single_ dan ketika dia menanyakan apakah aku sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang, aku menjawab tidak…karena aku sadar, aku masih mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya…" aku merasa sebuah lembing menusuk tepat ke dadaku, aku tidak bisa bernafas dan rasanya menyiksa sekali mendengar pengakuannya.

Mengatakan bahwa dia tidak behubungan denganku? Jadi selama ini dia anggap apa aku? _Pengganti _Madelyn?!

"Kemudian dia mengajakku tinggal bersama…karena aku berkata bahwa aku tinggal di apartemen sendirian dan aku bingung, ketika aku memilikimu dan aku juga memiliki Madelyn…aku merasa bahwa ini tidaklah adil untuk kalian berdua untuk tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa aku sudah berhubungan…" dia meremas celana kain hitamnya dengan begitu erat untuk memperkuat alibinya, namun yang bisa kuartikan dari ucapannya adalah bahwa dia ingin menyalahkanku secara tidak langsung.

Aku mematikan semua perasaanku, menghapus kenangan manis bersama yang akhirnya kusadari bahwa semuanya hanyalah akting yang dia lakoni.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Levi…aku tidak bisa, kau sudah berjanji-" sakit, tenggorokanku meradang karena menahan sakit untuk tak bersuara ketika mendengar pembelaannya. "Kau bilang-" sekali lagi, aku gagal bersuara untuk mengatakan isi hatiku, mengatakan apakah aku berharga di depannya, apakah aku berharga memakai cincin ini? Sudah lupakah dia kenapa dia memberi cincin ini padaku?

Kegelapan mengelilingiku dan tiba-tiba saja aku mulai tidak tahan dengan deruh nafasnya yang pelan di ruangan ini.

Aku muak dan jijik dengan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang buruk rupa.

Aku ingin pria ini keluar!

"Pergi…" aku berkata tanpa melihat balik kepadanya, kedua mataku fokus pada karpet merah yang kupijaki. Ketika aku merasa bahwa aku sudah sendirian tapi aku mendengar suara pergerakan darinya berpindah, mendekati diriku yang masih tertunduk ke lantai dan mencengkram tulang lututku.

Dia akan segera pergi setelah meminta ijin dariku.

Dia akan meninggalkanku sendirian dan dia akan bersama Madelyn, wanita yang sudah mengalahkanku telak.

Dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya, tidak setelah aku memerintahkannya untuk pergi.

"Eren, aku minta maaf." Dia mulai lagi, aku menggeleng dalam hati semua ucapan permintaan maafnya adalah kebohongan! Dia berbohong, pembohong, aku terus berpikir demikian segala hal buruk tentangnya. "Aku tidak berbohong ketika aku berkata kau adalah sosok yang luar biasa dan aku tidak berhak memilikimu. Aku tidak akan berbohong ketika aku berkata aku mencintaimu segalanya tulus dari dalam hatiku."

Dia mencintaiku.

"Aku tahu ini kedengarannya jahat dan kejam tapi aku sangat menyesal untuk mengatakan _kau tidak cukup untukku."_

Tidak cukup?

Selama tiga tahun ini, semuanya tak terasa cukup.

Jadi menurutmu cukup hanya dengan Madelyn? Wanita yang baru kau temui kembali dan berkencan dalam beberapa hari?

"Ini salahku karena begitu serakah dan egois untuk memilikimu ketika kau sadar bahawa kau tidak akan bertahan bersamaku terus...dengan kenyataan aku masih mencintai Madelyn." Ucapannya halus tapi menusuk ke uluh hatiku, aku mendengarkannya sementara pikiranku terus berputar dengan kata-katanya, mencoba menarik kesimpulan bahwa.

Aku adalah sebuah kesalahan baginya.

Dia menyesal telah menjadikanku miliknya.

Aku hanyalah boneka pengganti Madelyn.

"Salahkan aku, katakan kalau aku ini monster. Teriaki aku, bahkan kau bisa memukulku tepat di wajahku karena kau berhak untuk melakukannya, Eren Jaeger." Alisku bertaut mendengar nama belakangku dipanggilnya secara formal, mengartikan bahwa hubungan kita selesai.

Aku ingin meremukkan semua tulangnya sekarang tapi aku tak tega.

Aku masih mencintainya, terlampau mencintainya.

"Jaeger, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri karena menyakitimu." Ucapnya menggenggam kedua tanganku, meminta diriku agar melihat ke matanya dan percaya ucapannya.

Tapi kau sudah melakukannya, kau menyakitiku.

Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapannya, tidak sedikitpun yang dia katakan barusan.

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" dia berbisik pelan ke telingaku, tubuhku bergetar akan gelinya suara berat itu di telinga—Bergetar bukan karena aku merasa panas akan ucapannya tapi aku merasa jijik dan ingin segera menjauh dari nafasnya.

Seperti orang asing yang tengah berbisik denganmu, rasanya terlalu dingin.

"Jagalah dirimu, Jangan biarkan ini mempengaruhi segala kehidupanmu. Aku tahu…hal ini memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar, tapi kumohon tersenyumlah lagi dan ketika waktunya tiba kau akan kembali tersenyum lagi, bisakah kau melakukannya?" dia menjeda lagi ucapannya, aku benci ketika dia melakukannya dan sekarang dia akan mengucapkan kata final kepadaku.

"Kumohon, lupakan aku dan bahagialah."

Ini lucu, bagaimana bisa dia mengharapkan aku untuk bahagia ketika dia sudah membunuh perasaanku kepadanya pada saat dirinya akan beranjak dari tempat ini dan tak akan kembali, hanya meninggalkan lubang besar di dalamku? Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan dirinya, seseorang yang sudah memberiku segalanya, mencintaiku selama tiga tahun ini? Mengajariku untuk mengenal perasaan ini?

Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya semulus yang dia ucapkan?

Melupakan separuh hatiku?

Lalu bertingkah seolah tak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa antara aku dan Levi?

"Aku tak bisa berjanji mengenai itu…" aku berbisik namun aku yakin dia juga mendengarnya, karena jarak kami yang berdekatan. Aku kembali membuka mata lalu menatap lurus ke muka jahanamnya, wajah yang bagaikan sang ayah yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuan putrinya.

Dia menatap balik.

Dia juga terluka, namun dalam kasus yang berbeda dariku.

Levi akan segera melupakannya, tak perlu memakan berhari-hari untuk dia melupakanku, hanya dengan tiga hari dia sudah kembali berdiri tegar sendiri dan malam ini, dia akan kembali kepelukan wanita yang tak akan pernah kuketahui namanya, hatinya hanya milik wanita yang sudah merebutnya dariku dan dia akan menghapus memori semua wajah juga sentuhanku.

Dan yang hanya akan dia ingat adalah wanita yang berada di sampingnya saat dia akan beranjak pergi.

"Eren." Suara ini terasa familiar, sangat dekat dengan nada yang dia gunakan ketika dia bertanya untuk mengetahui keadaanku. Ketika dia mencinta-

Aku langsung memotongnya.

"Bisa kau pergi sekarang." Aku menangkupkan wajahku ke tangan, tak ingin melihat punggung dan sosok yang lebih tinggi dariku itu bergerak menjauh menuju pintu.

Nafasnya bergetar dan aku mulai tak peduli meskipun dia mulai menangis di depanmu, aku tak peduli apa yang akn terjadi padanya.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menerima keberadaannya di rumah ini, aku ingin mahluk buruk rupa ini segera menjauh dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!

Satu pecahan dalam hatiku yang menyatu ke segala perasaan cintaku kepadanya, dan pecahan itu mulai menyusun satu perasaan yang baru dan rasanya berat, menyakitkan tapi di waktu yang bersamaan terasa menyenangkan untuk saat ini.

Aku mulai membencinya dan bersumpah tak akan pernah melihat wajahnya, dimanapun atau kapanpun.

Jadi dia pun pergi, berusaha melangkahkan kakinya yang serasa berat dan lamban. Kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang untuk memberikan ucapan terahkir, tapi yang dia dapat adalah delikan mataku yang mendesis agar dia jangan pernah kembali.

**_—Blam—_**

Aku bisa mendengarkan suara roda mobil _Maserat_i meluncur di jalanan beraspal, akhirnya dia pergi dan aku bisa mengeluarkan semua airmata yang kutahan dari balik telapak mataku.

Semua yang kutahan sekuat tenaga segera mengalir keluar, membasahi wajahku dan juga sebagian menetes di atas karpet merah, aku mengerang kesakitan dengan segala perasaan yang meledak ini dan mulai mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang baru kuterima dari rumah sakit.

Kertas rumah sakit spesialis kandungan, tanganku bergetar membuka amplop putih dengan alamat beserta tertuliskan nama depanku, Eren Jaeger.

Terdapat dua kertas putih, yang satu sebuah data mengenai hasil check-upku beberapa minggu lalu dan yang kedua ada lah surat dari dokter yang menanganiku.

"_Yang Terhormat kepada Mr. Jaeger._

_Selaku datangnya surat ini, kami dari pihak rumah sakit memberikan hasil pengetesan urin milik anda pada hari sabtu 29 September 2014, dan menurut hasil yang kami dapatkan bahwa anda POSITIF hamil 8 minggu._

_Anda disarankan untuk mengadakan pengecekan janin, setiap sekali dalam seminggu secara rutin atas bimbingan juga konsultasi pada dokter yang bertanggung jawab akan kasus anda yang jarang ditemui diaman seorang pria bisa mengandung, karena itulah dibutuhkan dua atau lebih Dokter untuk menangani anda._

_Anda akan menjadi tanggung jawab Dokter Dot Pixis, saya sendiri dan juga apabila anda memerlukan konsultasi mengenai gizi yang dibutuhkan, anda bisa bertanya saran dengan Dokter Hanji Zoe._

_Selamat atas kehamilan anda._

_Tertanda_

_Dokter Dot Pixis"_

Aku membaca berulang-ulang kertas putih HVS tersebut, kedua mataku melotot pada satu kata dengan huruf capital tebal yang tercentang dari surat Pixis.

Aku tak bisa tersenyum akan kabar bahagia ini, kepada siapa aku harus memberitahukan kehamilanku? Anak yang berasal dari pria yang sudah menyerangku dari belakang dan pergi tanpa mengetahui kekasihnya yang tengah hamil?

Ironis sekali, air mataku berjatuhan memberikan tinta hitam di kertas menjadi luntur, aku tak peduli lagi mengenai pria yang meninggalkanku, aku hanya bisa fokus pada nyawa yang kukandungi dan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk masa depannya.

Kuremas erat rambut coklatku dengan frustasi, bingung pada saat aku membutuhkan dukungan dari orang yang kucintai, tetapi orang yang sayangi sudah pergi dengan kekasih barunya, buat apa dia peduli lagi dengan urusanku?

Aku hanya berharap bahwa tak ada yang terjadi selama aku bertahan sendiri untuk membesarkan bayi ini, kuharap semoga dia bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan aku menjadi sosok orangtua untuknya, menjadi ibu dan juga ayah yang baik secara bersamaan. Kalaupun dia bertanya dimana sosok ayahnya, aku hanya akan perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan anak ini akan menjadi milikku selamanya.

Akhirnya hari dimana aku tidak sendirian dan berharap bayiku segera lahir kemudian menemaniku sebagai pengganti pria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Months after Months-**

Aku membuka kalender harian dan mulai membuat jadwal pertemuanku dengan dua dokter yang sudah kukenal baik sebagai teman baik dari almarhum ayahku, Pixis adalah teman ayah semenjak mereka bersama-sama beprofesi sebagai dokter sedangkan Hanji adalah salah satu murid ayah yang kemudian mengambil spesialis kandungan bagian gizi mengikuti jejak ayah dan Pixis.

Namun satu kenyataan menamparku untuk berpikir, aku menyadari bahwa Hanji adalah salah satu dari sahabat baik Levi, ini gawat. Aku tidak mungkin dengan tangan terbuka membicarakan hubunganku yang sudah putus kepada wanita itu.

Dia akan banyak bertanya mengenai hubungan pribadi, segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan diriku bersama Levi dan setelah menyadari yang sebenarnya bahwa aku hamil tanpa ada sosok yang mendukung juga menjagaku selama mengandung, tentu dia akan memberitahu seluruh dunia.

Dan pada akhirnya, Levi akan tahu…

_Dia akan kembali_, tentu aku tidak ingin dia menatapku sengit karena sudah menghalangi kebebasannya dan kembali memaksa dirinya untuk menjerat kembali hubungan yang tidak sehat ini.

Aku tidak mau dan tidak butuh pria yang terpaksa untuk men-_support _diriku!

Aku mengepalkan spidol merahku, sebuah determinasi untuk berusaha dan tak bergantung pada siapapun, aku bisa melakukan ini.

Beberapa bulan ini, aku memang merasakan adanya pergerakan di perutku dan hal ini menambahkan alasan agar aku tetap tersenyum. Aku mengelus kembali perut datarku yang sebentar lagi akan membuncit dengan penuh perhatian dan kehangatan, aku mulai terlihat seperti wanita.

Aku juga mulai harus melakukan sesuatu dengan rumah ini, semuanya berbaukan aroma Levi dan aku membenci aroma tubuhnya, seolah-olah sebagai pertanda buruk. Semua gorden dan seprei kuganti dengan yang baru kubeli, seketika aromanya memudar perlahan dan aku mulai menjadi lupa pernah menyadari kehadirannya selama tiga tahun ini, tak terlalu buruk untuk memulai segalanya dari nol.

Aku berusaha agar rekan-rekan kerja termasuk teman-temanku tidak mengetahui bahwa aku tengah mengandung dari seorang pria tak bertanggung-jawab yang sudah hidup bersamaku selama tiga tahun. Aku tak ingin mereka bersusah payah untuk mencari Levi dan menyeret bokong sialannya untuk hidup bersamaku, tidak ketika dia sudah mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

"Nah, sekarang pada hari apa aku harus mengunjungi Pixis?" aku memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Hanji dan lebih memfokuskan kesehatan bayiku kepada Pixis, aku bisa menanyakan sekaligus mengenai _point_ penting mengenai kehamilanku ini tanpa Hanji.

"Kuharap kau segera lahir dan menemani mamamu ini, sayang…"

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja aku yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Dua minggu sudah kulewati dengan mulus, kunjungan ke Pixis selama empat kali dalam beberapa minggu ini membuatku semakin tak sabar untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayiku. Apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki? Apakah nama yang harus kuberikan kalau dia anak perempuan yang manis juga jelita dan nama apakah agar anak lelakiku terdengar gagah juga cocok untuknya?

Aku mendapat laporan bagus mengenai perkembangan bayiku, meski aku sedikit tertawa dengan gambaran foto bayiku dalam foto yang diberikan Pixis kepadaku minggu sebelumnya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa dahulu aku pun seperti bayi di dalam foto ini?

Aku berjalan penuh senandung menuju ke rumah sakit untuk kunjunganku, tanpa sadar aku tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan wanita yang memliki surai coklat madu potongan pendek dengan warna mata senada.

Petra Ral!

Wanita yang menikah dengan Oluo Bossard, keduanya bawahan sekaligus sekaligus teman akrab Levi, wajahku memucat ketika dua pasang mata itu berkilau rindu dengan kehadiranku, wanita itu segera memeluk diriku erat di tengah kami masih terduduk di lantai.

"Eren! Aku kangen padamu!" ucapnya riang melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada, aku tak bisa apa-apa hanya membiarkan wanita yang lebih tua dariku ini selesai memberikan pelukan hangat yang tak pernah kurasakan lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Eren?" ucapnya selesai melepaskan pelukan dan kembali berdiri bersamaku, dia bisa melihat pergerakan aku bangkit dari lantai yang sedikit lamban, dia memainkan alisnya kemudian mulai memberikan spekualsi mengenai kondisiku.

"Eren, apa kau hamil?" tanyanya pelan, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk iya padanya.

Wanita cantik itu bertepuk tangan gembira dan melompat kecil—seolah dia adalah gadis kecil yang diberikan hadiah boneka Teddy untuk ulang tahunnya, Petra segera mengenggam tanganku dan mengangkatnya agar sejajar dengan wajahnya, dia terlihat bahagia.

"Selamat, Eren. Aku yakin kau dan Levi sedang pusing untuk memikirkan kamar tidur si kecil dan juga Levi pasti akan kewalahan dengan segala daftar mengidammu itu nantinya, hehehe…" Petra terkekeh membayangkan wajah Levi yang terlihat kesusahan untuk mengurusiku.

Aku memasang senyuman pahit, berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Petra-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku mengganti topik mengenai pertanyaan yang mungkin tentang seputar kehidupanku dengan Levi dan aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat wajah pria itu.

"Si bodoh Oluo terjatuh dari tangga ketika mengganti lampu bohlam di kamar mandi, si idiot itu dengan bangganya mengatakan dia bisa melakukannya tanpa aku bantu, dia tak sadar ada genangan air masih basah di lantai dan membuat ujung pijakan tangga menjadi licin." Aku bisa membayangkan si muka tua Oluo yang menggigit lidah ketika terjatuh.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dan Petra mengibaskan tangannya seolah memberi gestur untuk tidak mencemaskan si Oluo.

"Ahaha, si bodoh itu hanya tak sadarkan diri, nampaknya ketika dia terjatuh kepalanya membentur ujung _bathub_ dan untunglah Dokter mengatakan bahwa tak ada gangguan mengenai otak tengkoraknya karena Oluo sempat menghindari titik fatal di otak kecilnya, hanya saja dia mungkin akan sedikit pusing saat sadar."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, melihat Petra membawa bungkusan aspirin dan juga obat pereda nyeri kepala, aku menjadi iri dengan kedua pasutri ini, keduanya mungkin sering berkelahi tapi mereka juga saling melengkapi kekurangan pasangan mereka sendiri dan bukannya memakai jalan tengah lalu kabur.

"Eren? Kau masih di bumi?" aku tersentak tanpa menyadari wanita cantik dan seperti sosok seorang kakak bagiku sedang mengajakku bicara.

"Ah, maaf aku sedang berpikir tadi, ada apa Petra-san?" wanita itu tersenyum mengerti mengenai kondisiku lalu mengulang kembali ucapannya dengan sabar.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mengetahui sekalian makanan bergizi apa yang bisa membuat bayi sekaligus dirimu tetap fit dan sehat? Kau bisa bertanya pada Hanji setelah pemeriksaan check-up dengan Dokter Pixis." Aku kembali memucat mendengar usulan Petra.

"Aku…cukup dengan Dokter Pixis saja, Petra-san…" ucapku pelan dan dia tak mendengarkanku.

"Aku yakin Hanji akan histeris mengenai kehamilanmu ini, apalagi Hanji, aku dan yang lain pasti sangat penasaran seperti bayi kalian saat lahir nanti." Sontak dia mengenggam pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam ruangan yang berbeda, seharusnya aku mengunjungi Pixis saja hari ini.

Aku tidak siap bertemu dengan wanita berkacamata eksentrik itu sekarang tapi, terlambat pintu putih dengan papan nama bertulisakan nama Zoe sebagai spesialis kandungan bayi juga sebagai konsultan untuk mengenai gizi makanan si bayi terbuka.

"Hanji-san, lihat siapa yang akan melahirkan bayi dari si ayah berwajah cemberut!" Petra berteriak kencang membawaku masuk ke dalam, aku melihat sosok yang membelakangi kami dengan kursi berputar besarnya dan sosok rambut acak-acakan di ikat kucir kuda terlihat mencuat sana-sini.

Hanji Zoe tersenyum lebar melihat sosok dua orang yang dikenalinya, Perta dan sosok pemuda manis yang sudah lama dikenalnya semenjak sang almarhum mengangkatnya sebagai murid.

"EREEEN!" sekali lagi pelukan hangat mendekapku, sudah berapa lama aku tak pernah dipeluk sehangat ini?

"Ha-Hanji…sudah lama kita tak bertemu…" ucapku terbata-bata, masih dalam pelukan mautnya dan aku berdoa bayiku tidak kesakitan di dalam, Petra yang menyadari mukaku yang terlihat gusar juga kahwatir segera menghentikan.

"Hanji, Eren sedang hamil! Sebaiknya anda jangan terlalu memeluk keras…" mendengar ucapan Petra, mata coklat amber itu berbinar dan mulai menggengam kedua tanganku sama halnya seperti Petra.

"Benarkah? HUWAAAAH, selamat Eren! Aku bahagia untuk kalian berdua, tak bisa kubayangkan seperti apa anak kalian, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa proses melahirkanmu, mengetahui kalau kau ini hemaprodit!" Petra terkejut, kurasa dia belum mengetahui rahasia kelamku dan salah satu alasan aku bisa mengandung.

Suatu kenyataan kejam mengenai diriku, bahwa aku terlahir sebagai _Hemaprodite_, mempunyai dua jenis kelamin pria dan wanita, dalam kasusku tubuh masihlah seorang pria namun aku memiliki rahim dalam tubuhku, meski organ vitalku masih lelaki.

"Eren? Tak bisa kupercaya…ini menjelaskan kau bisa hamil, tapi aku bahagia...ini kabar bagus buat dunia." Ucap Petra dengan pipi merona, aku sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi mukanya—Mengingatkanku pada Mikasa, adik perempuan Levi yang suka mengoleksi buku aneh bertuliskan Yaui? Yaoi? Aku tidak ingat sebutannya.

"Yup, yang hanya mengetahui kasus Eren adalah seorang hemprodit adalah kedua orangtuanya, Pixis dan aku seorang…oh, iya sekarang kau juga mengetahuinya, Petra." Hanji berjalan kembali menjejalkan bokongnya ke kursi berputar miliknya dan memandangku dengan tangan bertaut menjadi tumpuan dagunya.

"Nah, Eren katakan padaku…" wajahnya mulai serius menatapku, aku duduk berhadapan dengannya bersama Petra, menoleh was-was dan takut akan perkataan yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindari _check-up_ bersamaku, kalau kau tahu bahwa aku juga salah satu orang yang memahami kondisi hemaprodit-mu?" pertanyaan itu yang ingin kuhindari dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan bingung dari Petra juga tatapan milik Hanji yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia butuh jawaban yang memuaskan.

Aku merasakan semuanya terasa berputar dan tanpa sadar aku menggigit lagi bibirku. Aku belum siap aku tidak ingin semuanya mengetahui bahwa aku hamil dan Levi meninggalkanku, betapa menyedihkannya diriku saat mereka mengetahuinya.

"Eren…?" Petra menyentuh pundakku yang bergetar, oh tidak…mataku mulai berair, aku tidak boleh menangis, tidak di depan mereka berdua. Aku harus tetap kuat dan bertahan sendiri, tapi aku ingin sekali seseorang mendengarkan kisahku dan tidak berpikir buruk mengenaiku.

"Eren, katakan apa yang terjadi…apa kau berkelahi dengan Levi atau ada sesuatu yang buruk mengenai kandunganmu?" Hanji mulai terlihat prihatin, dia terdengar menyesal menanyakan alasanku untuk tidak menemuinya, aku merasa egois karena tidak memikirkan perasaan temanku yang sudah mengenalku dengan baik.

"Aku dan Levi sudah lama berpisah…"

Aku pun mulai membuka suara dan mulai mencari keberanian untuk membeberkan semuanya, aku bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi yang terlihat dari wajah kedua wanita yang kuanggap sebagai figur ibu dan kakak. Rasa amarah, ketidak-percayaan, sedih, iba dan prihatin terlihat jelas, keduanya terdiam dengan kisahku yang menyedihkan.

"Eren…" Petra mulai terisak, tak menyangka bahwa atasannya yang dia percayai sebagai pria yang bertanggung jawab dan tidak kabur dari pemasalahan tega mencampakan calon pasangan hidupnya, dia mengelus punggungku yang membungkuk menahan tangis.

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi seorang wanita selain ketika mereka mendapat kabar bahagia akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru dan kekasih yang kau cintai memutuskan untuk mengahkiri hubungan mereka.

"Si pendek itu…dia benar-benar keterlaluan…" geram Hanji mengusap batang hidungnya, tak bisa mengelak bahwa kenyataan sahabatnya sewaktu kuliah tega menyakiti hati sosok lelaki yang dianggapnya sebagai adik, anak dari dokter yang menjadi mentornya.

"Akan kubuat dia berkenalan dengan tinjuku." aku mendongkak melihat kedua wanita yang sudah saling bertatapan kontak batin.

"Aku juga ikut, Hanji. Dia perlu ceramahan satu atau lebih dariku."

Dengan anggukan setara Petra dan Hanji pun beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menghentak lantai dengan sepatu stiletto hitamnya menuju pintu keluar, beruntung aku pun sempat menangkap jas lab putih miliknya yang tak sempat untuk dilepasnya, berusaha untuk menghentikan wanita androgini ini untuk tidak mencari Levi dan meminta pertanggung-jawabannya.

"Eren?!" dia menoleh ke belakang pundaknya tak percaya, aku membalas pandangannya dengan gelengan jangan, aku tak ingin memperburuk keadaan.

"Kumohon…jangan…Hanji...Petra." Pintaku kepadanya, Hanji pun berbalik dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan posisiku yang duduk dikursi, dia memegang kedua pundakku dan memberikan tatapan untuk meminta ijin agar aku melepaskannya agar dia dapat meliar di luar sana mencari Levi.

Mereka membuka kedua mulut mereka seolah pernyataanku barusan tidaklah berasa gila.

"Dia menyakitimu, Eren…satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya adalah bertanggung-jawab, tak peduli apabila hal itu akan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Madelyn…"dengan sedikit goncangan di bahuku untuk membuat dinding pertahananku goyah.

"Kau tidak bisa melindunginya terus, Eren…ka-kau punya hak untuk mendapatkan pertanggung-jawaban Levi…kau tidak akan bahagia, kalau seperti ini." Petra pun ikut menyeruakan, kedua gadis ini terlihat haus akan darah milik Levi, mereka tidak sabar untuk dilepaskan rantai yang membelenggu di leher mereka dan akulah yang memegang kekang mereka.

Satu dorongan kecil yang membuatku tergoda untuk mengangguk, membiarkan kedua wanita ini mengamuk tapi aku juga menyadari konsekuensinya, bahwa Levi dan Madelyn akan membenciku karena mengacaukan kehidupan bahagia mereka.

Aku tetap menggeleng, aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan bergantung pada siapapun dan memulai hidup baru hanya dengan bayiku.

Merasakan bahwa tak ada jalan lain untuk mengubah pikiranku, mereka berdua menghela nafas dengan bahu terturun kalah dan kembali duduk bangku masing-masing, Hanji menyeret kursi berputarnya dan menangkup salah satu tanganku sementara Petra melakukan hal yang sama dengan tanganku yang satunya.

"Kau yakin, Eren…? Ini belum terlambat, kita masih bisa meyakinkan Levi untuk menerimamu kembali…" aku tersenyum pahit dan masih menggelengkan kepala, kedua mataku tertutup pasrah.

"Tidak…hanya kalian berdua yang mengetahui keadaanku itu sudah cukup…" Petra memeluk bahuku, dia merasakan kepedihanku dan menunjukan wajah merasa bersalah ketika dia berbahagia dengan suaminya sementara aku hamil dengan hubungan yang sudah hancur.

"Katakan kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu dari kami, pasti kami berdua akan membantumu semampu kami." Petra tersenyum hangat dan memberikan kartu nomornya kepadaku, aku menerimanya dengan penuh terima kasih dan Hanji pun memberikan kartu nomornya.

"Hubungi kami, kalau kau kesepian dan butuh teman berbincang atau apapun, kami akan segera meluncur ke rumahmu dan kita akan berpesta layaknya gadis dalam pesta piyama bareng!" Hanji memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, aku dan Petra tertawa kecil, mengangguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Six Months-**

Dalam waktu enam bulan, aku mulai merasakan bahwa tubuhku semakin membuncit dengan bayi di dalam perutku. Semenjak kejadian Hanji dan Petra yang mengamuk, kami menjadi semakin akrab dari sebelumnya, ketimbang ketika aku bersama Mikasa dan Armin.

Hanji dan Petra membantuku dalam menyusun barang-barang di rumah, membeli perlengkapan bayi, pakaian yang dipakai ibu-ibu hamil pada umumnya dan juga makanan yang harus konsumsi demi kesehatan si kecil. Aku mejadi merasa tidak enak ketika mereka harus menyanggupi rasa mengidamku dengan selera makanan yang asin dan manis.

Maksudku, siapa yang bisa menemukan pai rasa asinan daging asap dan juga selai strawberry di dalamnya di jam 2 pagi? Cukup gila menurutku, meski sekarang aku sudah melewati fase itu dan aku kagum betapa Hanji dan Petra masih tahan dengan selera makanku yang begitu buas.

Aku tersenyum mengelus perutku, perasaan ringan dan antusias memikirkan beberapa bulan lagi aku akan melahirkan seorang bayi, aku pun penasaran seperti apa bayiku nantinya, ya bayiku bukan milik Levi hanya anak inilah yang akan menemaniku, aku akan melihat dia tumbuh besar dan mengajarinya segala hal yang baik dna benar.

Saat ini aku duduk bersantai di sofa berwarna pastel milikku, aku sudah mengganti sofa lama yang pernah aku dan Levi beli bersama ketika membeli rumah ini, sekarang benda itu menjadi kenangan buruk dan terlupakan, aku membeli dengan uangku sendiri dari pekerjaanku sebagai penulis.

Aku menyadari bahwa tabunganku cukup untukku membeli dua rumah baru dan satu hektar tanah luas, itulah pekerjaanmu sebagai penulis tersohor yang menjual juta kopian cerita berjudul _"Attack on Titan"_ aku masih mengingat pertama kali buku itu terjual laku, menceritakan perjuangan anak muda yang membalaskan dendam kematian ibunya tercinta.

Kisah yang penuh dengan aksi, romansa, sedih dan segala hal yang terjadi dalam cerita itu kutuangkan menjadi ratusan lembar kertas. Aku harus berterima kasih atas usulan Armin yang berkerja sebagai editorku untuk mem-_publishkan_ cerita fantasi itu.

Dan saat itulah, aku dikenalkan kepada agensi yang bertanggung jawab mencetak ceritaku dan aku bertemu dengannya, pria yang membuatku hatiku berdetak kencang dan pria yang pernah melamarku untuk menjadi istrinya, namun hal itu menjadi masa lalu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menghapus memori lama itu dan berpusat mengganti saluran televisi, hingga suara dering _I-phone_ milikku terdengar dan sebuah pesan masuk dari Armin, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya namun aku takut ketika dia melihat keadaanku yang sekarang.

_**For:** Eren_

_**Sender:** Armin_

_**Title:** We need to talk_

_Eren, sudah lima bulan kau tidak mengabariku atau pihak agensi, apa ada yang terjadi?_

_Aku ingin bertemu di café favorite kita, ini mengenai pekerjaan dan kau sudah cuti cukup lama, kita perlu bicara._

_P.S Mikasa juga datang, dia menghawatirkanmu :)_

Oh, Armin…andaikan kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku, tapi aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya apalagi Mikasa akan bersamanya, aku bisa membayangkan suasana _café_ akan berubah menjadi medan perang dengan Mikasa yang berubah wujud menjadi jelmaan _medusa_ berkombinasi dengan _chimaira_.

Aku menggeleng kepala untuk menghindari fantasiku yang berlebih, bisa-bisa aku akan terinspirasi untuk menciptakan cerita baru, uuh kenapa di saat aku sedang masa hamil dan inspirasi langsung mengetuk kencang di otak.

Aku pun terpaksa harus menolak tawaran Armin untuk bertemu tatap muka dan aku membalas pesannya dengan alasanku yang terdengar cukup normal, mengatakan bahwa aku berada di luar _Boston _dan belum bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat.

Sungguh, aku tidak enak hati kepada kedua sahabatku dan lebih menghabiskan waktuku berbelanja bersama Hanji juga Petra, aku seperti menyembunyikan rahasiaku kepada mereka dan mengkhianati persahabatan kami. Aku menghela nafas dan bermaksud untuk pergi beranjak ke tempat tidur, untuk berbaring hingga suara telepon membuatku mengurungkan niat.

"Halo?" ucapku penuh dengan kebodohan tanpa mengetahui nama ID yang tertera di layar _I-phone_, bahwa kali ini suara yang kudengar terasa familiar.

"_Eren…"_ _oh, shit_ kali ini Mikasa.

"Mi-Mikasa…? ada apa meneleponku?" ucapku sedikit kaget juga takut betapa menggerikannya nada wanita berdarahkan separuh asia ini, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku berada di luar kota?

"_Aku merindukanmu, Eren dan juga kahwatir…akhir-akhir ini, kau tidak muncul di kantor agensi dan juga menolak ajakan kami untuk hang-out."_ Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi, tipikal dirinya—aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan menghela nafas, aku harus mengucapkan alasanku agar dia mengerti.

"Mikasa…sudah kukatakan kalau saat ini aku sedang di luar kota…"

"_Tapi kenapa aku mendengar kabar dari teman-teman sekantor kalau kau masih berada di boston dan berjalan bersama Petra juga dengan pacarku?"_ sergahnya memotong ucapanku, sial aku ketahuan.

"…." Aku tak tahu, aku seharusnya menyadari bahwa temanku tidaklah cuma Mikasa dan Armin semata, beberapa teman dari agensiku juga pasti pernah melihatku ataupun tetangga sebelahku yang satunya berwajah kuda dan satunya pencitraan _Buddha_ maha sabar pasti sering melihatku keluar-masuk rumah.

"_Eren…?"_ panggil Mikasa lagi, ketika aku tak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Ma-maaf Mikasa, apa yang kau katakan tadi?" aku bisa mendengarkan helaan nafas pelan dari seberang sana.

"_Aku bilang, bagaimana kalau aku dan Armin yang akan pergi ke rumahmu ketimbang harus bertemu di café, kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan dan lebih lama bagi kita semua untuk berbincang."_ Aku rasa tidak Mikasa, dalam hatiku tak bisa menahan diri kalau kaulah yang ingin lebih lama di rumahku.

"Ja-jangan…Mikasa, baiklah! Aku akan ke _café_ tempat biasa, _La Etoile_ kan? 20 menit lagi aku ke sana, tunggulah bersama Armin." Aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku bisa menghayalkan seringaian licik dari wanita berambut ebony itu—kalau begini, selain Hanji dan Petra maka kedua sahabatku pun akan mengetahui alasanku tidak dapat bertemu mereka.

Aku yakin Armin akan mengerti kondisiku dan Mikasa, well…dia pasti akan murka pada awalnya dan membutuhkan waktu bagiku untuk menenangkannya agar dia tidak menggebiri kakaknya sendiri, walaupun itu akan menjadi pemandangan yang menggoda untuk kutonton.

"Ah, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu…kata Hanji tidak baik untuk perkembangan otak bayi…" aku memutuskan untuk menghapus pemikiran sadisku dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian di kamar tidurku, aku memilih baju terusan berwarna hijau _tosca_ dan celana _spandex_ putih khusus untuk orang hamil.

Aku begitu terkejut betapa miripnya aku dengan mendiang _Mum_ saat ini dan untuk menambah maksudku, rambut coklatku sekarang agak memanjang, membingkai wajahku yang memiliki garisan lurus layaknya dagu wanita.

Fisikku benar-benar menyerupai wanita hamil pada umumnya dan karena aku tidak dapat menyetir karena kondisiku, aku pun bermaksud menelepon Petra agar dia bisa mengantarkanku ke _café_, tentu saja wanita itu menyanggupi permintaanku dan akan menjemputnya 10 menit lagi.

Aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan Petra, setelah menunggu cukup lama hingga suara bel terdengar dari luar, aku segera mengambil tasku dan menghampirinya.

Perjalanan menuju ke _café_ diisi dengan seputar pembicaraan ibu-ibu hamil pada umumnya, Petra dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga juga ikut menantikan kehadiran si kecil dan berharap agar segera memiliki anak bersama Oluo hingga tiba-tiba Petra membawakan berita yang entah baginya akan membuatku murung atau bingung.

"Eren…kemarin aku dan Levi bertemu…dan…dia menanyakan kabarmu…" aku menarik sebelah alis, mendengarkan kisahnya.

Petra mencoba untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat meski aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia hanya perlu bicara secara langsung tanpa perlu dibumbui gula pemanis agar tak menyakiti hatiku.

"Oh?" aku hanya merespon singkat, karena tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tentu saja aku tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, aku hanya berusaha menghindarinya dengan kesibukanku…" Petra berusaha meyakinkanku kalau rahasia kami bertiga akan tetap terkunci rapat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia sendiri…" aku berusaha membuat nada terdengar tak peduli dan tak acuh, aku berhasil melakukannya. Petra menghela nafas, sepertinya dia kelelahan untuk memberikan alasan yang kuat agar Levi berhenti menganggunya dengan segala pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Levi masih seperti biasa…dingin dan kaku, meski sekarang dia terlihat lebih…pendiam dan linglung seperti orang kebingungan…" aku menoleh ke luar jendela, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku akan kehidupan barunya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi kita sampai…" ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaran suram ini dengan membelokkan setir mobil dan mengambil belokan, kami bisa melihat _café_ yang dimaksud dari sisi kanan mobil _Volvo_ biru muda milik Petra.

"Petra, di sini aku akan berhenti…" aku segera melepaskan sabuk pengamanku dan membuka pintu mobil, Petra mengangguk kemudian mengingatkanku untuk meneleponnya apabila ada masalah atau kalau aku ingin pulang setelah urusanku dengan Armin dan Mikasa selesai.

"Hati-hatilah, Eren…jangan sampai pembicaraan kalian makin runyam dan pada akhirnya Mikasa akan menghambur seluruh beluk kota untuk mencari Levi…" Petra memberikan lelucon terbaiknya dan kutanggapi dengan senyuman.

Aku melihat gedung _café_ _La Etolie_ berada di antara toko bunga bernama _Fleur_ milik Christa dan Ymir, juga toko buku tempat Armin sering memanjakan matanya dengan berbagai macam buku _Oceonology_ kesukaannya. Café mungil tempat kami semua saling _hang-out_ atau ingin membahas proyek baruku dalam melanjutkan kisah _"Attack on Titan"_.

Aku bisa melihat dua orang yang menunggu di dalam _café_, Mikasa dan Armin tengah duduk bersebelahan di dekat sudut jendela kaca, mereka terlihat asik dan menunggu dengan sabar akan kedatanganku, setelah menarik nafas sedalamnya, aku pun berjalan menyeberangi jalan.

Aku tidak menyadari, beberapa gerombolan anak remaja berlari melewatiku secara tiba-tiba membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, aku berusaha memeluk perutku untuk menghindari adanya benturan namun nampaknya itu belum cukup, tubuhku menghantam kerasnya aspal jalanan dan kesakitan tak tertahankan kurasakan di bagian perutku.

"AAAGHHHH!" aku berteriak merasakan sakitnya terjatuh membentur keras, sontak anak remaja iseng yang berlomba untuk masuk _café _menoleh kebelakang dengan pandangan tak percaya dan horror, aku memeluk perutku dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan berbau pekat dari bagian tubuh bawah selatanku, tidak…tidak…

"Sa…sakit…bayiku..bayiku…"

Dan untuk menambah penderitaanku, suara _sirine_ mobil pemadam kebakaran melaju kencang dari asal kiri aku berbaring.

"Ti..tidak…ber-henti…be-berhenti…ku-ku…mohon…aaaggh…akh…ugh…" Aku tak bisa bergerak, aku berteriak berhenti dan meminta pertolongan kepada siapapun, namun terlambat yang bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang menabrakku dengan cepat, aku tak sempat merasakan perihnya ketika tubuhnya terlindas oleh beberapa ban mobil dan mengesek pergelangan kakimu.

"EREEEEN!" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang kukenal, tiga sosok figur yang berusaha menyadarkanku walaupun mereka tahu bahwa percuma membuatku untuk tetap siuman ketika tubuhmu terlindas truk raksasa juga kehilangan banyak darah.

Airmata mereka menetes membasahi wajahku yang berlumuran darah, aku pun bisa merasakan rasa besi yang kental begitu juga anyir dari arah mulutku, satu hal yang terlintas dari pikiranku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Bayiku…bagaimana dengan bayiku…?

.

.

.

Aku mencium bau alkohol, disinfeksikan dan berbagai macam obat-obatan di ruangan dimana aku tertidur sekarang, suara mesin _Electro Diagram_—alat yang menemani juga memberitahu berapa detak jantungku masih berpicu, terdengar dari kananku, lalu aku mendengar samar-samar suara dari arah luar ruangan putih yang kutempati.

Seperti ada yang berteriak dan beberapa ada yang menengahi suara pertama, aku pun mengerenyitkan dahiku dan berusaha membuka kedua mataku yang terpejam, menyadari pergerakan juga terpacunya jantungku yang makin melaju, sontak aku dapat mendengar pintu dibuka keras, lalu suara yang memanggil namaku dengan penuh kahwatir.

Aku mengedipkan mataku perlahan untuk membuatnya terbiasa dengan sinar putih di ruangan ini, apakah aku di rumah sakit sekarang?

"Eren…kau bisa dengar aku?!" suara ini, Hanjikah?

"Eren! Kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini suara Mikasa, aku pun menyadari yang berteriak di luar sana barusan adalah gadis ini nampaknya dia sangat murka dengan kondisiku, aku dapat melihat wajah Armin yang sembab karena menangis dan juga wajah Petra yang tak kalah sendunya, ada apa ini?

"Hanji…apa yang terjadi…?" sebuah pertanyaan umum bagi orang yang tak sadarkan diri, wanita androgini itu mengigit kuat bibirnya dan matanya mulai berlinangan air, kemudian berusaha mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Kau di rumah sakit, Eren…kau mengalami kecelakaan karena tertabrak mobil pemadam kebakaran…u-untungnya kedua kakimu tidak mengalami patah tulang ataupun organ dalam lainnya mendapat kerusakan fatal…" ada sesuatu yang kurang dari penjelasan Hanji, aku pun mulai memikirkan kondisi bayiku dan aku mulai menyadari, dimana bayiku?

"Hanji, bagaimana dengan bayiku?" pertanyaanku membuat keempat pengunjung di ruanganku membulatkan kedua pasang mata mereka, Petra mulai terisak dan kembali menangis, Armin mengusap matanya yang kebasahan airmata tapi percuma dia pun berahkiran sama dengan gadis berambut madu kecoklatan itu, kedua mata Mikasa menggelap dan memandang kosong ke arah dinding.

Tidak mungkin…

"Hanji?" dokter yang sudah menangani kehamilanku hanya menoleh kearah lain, tidak ingin bertemu dengan kedua mataku yang menyiratkan kegusaran dan juga ketakutan berlebih, semuanya sudah menunjukan ekspersi yang jelas mengenai kondisi bayiku.

Bayiku tak selamat…

"Tidak…tidak…jangan bayiku…" kedua tanganku bergerak gemetar mencoba mengelus perutku yang sudah merata, aku tak bisa merasakannya—ketika aku berbicara dengan bayiku, dia akan menendang pelan seperti merespon ucapanku tapi sekarang…aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Aku mengingat semuanya, ketika aku terjatuh karena anak-anak remaja kurang ajar dan kemudian mobil pemadam kebakaran yang melindas, saat itulah semuanya terasa gelap. Aku merasakan cairan basah keluar dari kedua mataku, tubuhku yang bergetar seperti dihantamkan oleh ombak lautan.

"E…Eren…maafkan kami…ba-bayimu tidak selamat…karena kecelakaan itu…ooh, aku tak bisa menjelaskan detailnya…karena ini terlalu…maafkan aku…maaf…" Hanji, wanita yang tak pernah mengenal kata menangis sekarang terlihat bagaikan anak perempuan yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan cangkir ibunya, tubuhku bergetar dan aku mulai berteriak.

"HAAAAAAAAAARGHHH…Ahhaaa…haa…HAAAAAAGGGHHH!" aku berteriak dan menekan keras perutku yang datar, melolong penuh keputus-asaan merasakan kehilangan yang sangat dalam dan tak ada yang bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan Mikasa juga Armin tak berani menenangkan diriku yang berteriak layaknya orang sakit jiwa.

"Bayiku…ugh…hiks…kembali…kan…bayiku…oh, bayiku…hiks…mama merindukanmu…kembalilah…" aku terus merapalkan perkataan yang sama, Mikasa dan yang lain hanya bisa melihat diriku yang terluka secara batin.

"Ba-Bayiii…ku…hiks…hiks…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-One year later-**

Hari demi hari kulewati dengan kesendirian, tak ada kekasih yang mencintaiku dan tak ada anak yang kuidamkan untuk menemaniku dalam melewati berjalannya hidup.

Setelah 3 bulan berada di rumah sakit untuk pemulihan, dokter mengatakan bahwa kecelakaan ini akan membuat diriku mengalami kejadian PTSD, _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_ dimana aku akan mengalami beberapa _episode_ mengenai kejadian yang terjadi saat itu dengan pemicu tertentu yang akan membuatku mengalami stres berat tapi dokter tak mengatakan kata pemicu tersebut karena akan berdampak buruk pada tubuhku.

Aku yang dulu sangatlah berbeda, tidak lagi menampakan senyum ceria dan penuh semangat, yang terlihat dari wajahku adalah sosok yang dingin dan tak berperasaan—aku menjadi memandang rata hubungan kerja dengan hubungan sosialku.

Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan mencari inspirasi dengan berkeliling keluar dari _Boston_, namun selalu saja tak ada ide yang tepat bagiku untuk melanjutkan seri terahkir, aku mulai berpikir untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku dan selama ini aku tak mempunyai waktu untuk diriku sendiri.

Hari yang monoton terasa lagi ketika aku kembali ke rumah setelah perjalanan panjang, memasuki rumah dan melihat tumpukan barang di atas meja counter dengan wajah yang sudah menunjukan tak kepedulian pada barang-barang yang pernah aku dan Petra belanjakan untuk perlengkapan bayi pada saat dia akan lahir nantinya, mataku terasa perih mengingatnya.

Aku berjalan menuju barang tersebut, memperhatikan satu sets botol susu juga alat pembersihnya untuk bayi, perlengkapan makan dan minum beserta baju-baju yang kupikir akan terlihat manis apabila dipakai kelak, jemariku mengambil salah satu pakaian piyama bayi berwarna kuning bermotif bunga matahari.

Mataku mulai terbendungi lagi dengan air, tak peduli sesibuk apapun diriku dan betapa aku berusaha melupakan ingatanku ketika mengandung, semuanya kembali di dalam kepalaku. Aku mencengkram kuat pakaian tersebut dan membawanya ke pipiku yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Maafkan mama…sayang…" gumamku tak kepada siapapun, karena secara teknikal aku hidup sendiri, di rumah mungil ini dan tak ada yang menetap bersamaku, tidak ada.

Aku tertidur karena kelelahan, menangisi kepergian bayiku dan mengingat kembali di mana aku masih bersama Levi, si brengsek itu pasti hidup bahagia bersama Madelyn layaknya seperti di dongeng—aku merasa seperti duyung dari dongeng _the Little Mermaid_, mencintai pria yang kuselamatkan dari maut dan sekarang dia lebih mencintai wanita yang dia temui beberapa dekade.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun di atas ranjangku yang besar dan luas. Aku mengerenyit kesal terkena sebersit garis cahaya dari jendelaku yang tertutupi gorden berwarna kuning krim, nampaknya kehidupanku yang membosankan akan segera terulang lagi.

Aku mulai bangkit dari ranjang dan mulai berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, berusaha menghindari perawakanku yang menyerupai wajah_ troll_ dalam got dan mulai memasak sarapan.

Selama berbulan-bulan, aku mengambil kursus untuk memasak dari Petra agar aku tak perlu bergantung dengan _junk food_, seperti_ Pizza_ dan semacamnya. Aku pun lebih sering mengganti produk bebersihku, si pendek bedebah itu mewariskan kebiasaan bebersihnya hingga meresap di otakku.

Melihat isi kulkas yang tak pernah kosong, karena sikap paranoidku akan selalu stress dalam pekerjaan, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat _omelete_ dengan parutan keju dan juga _french toast_—memasaknya tidaklah cukup rumit, dan dengan waktu 15 menit sarapanku jadi.

Aku membawa makananku menuju ruang santai, dimana aku lebih tertarik menghabiskan sarapan juga makan malamku sembari menonton acara televisi atau berita di pagi hari, memencet tombol _remote_ untuk mencari saluran yang bagus hingga aku menemukan acara _reality show_ entah dari negara mana dengan tulisan bulat-bulat di setiap nama jalan, acaranya cukup menarik dengan beberapa orang bermata lebar—yang kutahu bahwa mereka semua melakukan operasi plastik—sedang mengejar lawan bermainnya, kemudian menarik sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya, seperti sebuah nama.

Aku cukup terhibur dengan aksi mereka yang jenaka, meski aku tak mengerti satu pun lelucon dari yang mereka ucapkan, menurutku cukup aneh dan aku tak ambil peduli, tak kusangka acara barusan membuatku cukup lahap untuk menghabiskan makan pagiku, meski berapa kali pun aku mencoba tetap saja makanan yang kukonsumsi akan selalu kumuntahkan, sepertinya aku cukup lapar sehingga aku berpikir kalau aku _harus_ makan.

**_—Sreeek—_**

Aku menoleh ke arah suara, asalnya dari lubang surat pintuku—Oh? Aku tidak mengharapkan ada surat dari siapapun, aku pun menaruh piring beserta mugku yang kotor ke tempat pencucian dan berjalan ke arah beberapa surat-surat yang tertimbun di karpetku.

"Hmm, dari tagihan listrik, surat fans…editorku…sampah, sampah…" aku selesai mengkategorikan surat-surat berbagai warna dan pada akhirnya ada satu surat yang terlihat asing, aku tak mengenal alamat dari si pengirim kemudian memutuskan membawa surat misterius itu ke kamarku.

Alamatnya bukan dari asal _Boston_, mungkin kah dari negara lain? Memperhatikan seksama bahwa alamat tersebut memang bukan dari kerabatku di _London_, aku pun mengambil _macbook_ putih kesayanganku dan mulai mengetikan beberapa kata nama asing dari belakang surat.

"Dari Italy…" menggumamkan satu negara dimana aku mengingat bahwa ibuku memiliki ayah tiri keturunan itali dan berpikir kalau ibuku tak ingin berurusan dengan ayah angkatnya yang sedikit overprotektif. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku pun membuka surat dari entah siapa yang mengirimnya.

"_Buongiorno, Eren Jaeger_

_Setelah kau menerima surat ini, aku sudah tak berpijak lagi di bumi ini, Eren._

_Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku tapi, percayalah bahwa mendiang ibumu, Carla selalu menceritakan dirimu ketika hubungan kami masih belum merenggang, perkenalkan namaku adalah Dallias Zacklay, ayah angkat dari ibumu. _

_Hoho, terkejut atau kau merasakan kebingungan? Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, ketika secara tiba-tiba aku memutuskan untuk menyuratimu satu surat perkenalan kepada cucu yang tak pernah kutemui secara personal._

_Alasanku untuk menyurati dan memberitahumu mengenai keberadaanku adalah karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikmu._

_Dan langsung saja kupersingkat, aku ingin cucuku yang bernama Eren Jaeger untuk mewarisi semua harta keluargaku dan beserta rumah tua besarku, tempat aku menetap. Sekali lagi, apa kau terkejut? Aku memberikanmu kejutan dobel._

_Well, sebenarnya aku sedang sekarat di ranjang kapukku dan berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi malaikat pencabut nyawa akan menjemput ajalku dan aku teringat wajah ibumu yang tersenyum memikirkan betapa manisnya putra lelakinya saat ini, juga ketika aku dan putriku mengalami pertengkaran hebat yang membuatnya pergi dari kehidupanku lalu hidup bersama ayahmu, Grisha Jaeger di London._

_Aku merasa bersalah ketika dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku karena aku sudah menyakiti hatinya dan berpikir segala cara untuk bisa membahagiakan ibumu, namun aku terlambat._

_Lalu ibumu pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah harta berharganya dan akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagianmu._

_Aku pun tergerak untuk memberikan segala yang kupunya asalkan anak darinya bisa bahagia, tanpa ada rasa kekurangan apapun. Meski ini tak cukup untuk memperbaiki semua yang kulakukan pada ibumu dan juga ayahmu, setidaknya aku masih bisa memberikan rasa cintaku dan perhatianku sebagai seorang kakek kepada cucunya yang tak pernah dia sempat untuk sentuh dan peluk._

_Datanglah, ke Italy dan secara resmi kau menjadi ahli waris semua milikku dan berikanlah kakekmu ini sebuah ketenangan di dunia sana, nak Eren._

_Semoga cucuku yang manis mau menyanggupi permintaan dari seorang kakek tua dan aneh ini, Arrivederci._

_ Tertanda _

_ DARIUS ZACKLAY"_

Aku terganga melihat tulisan yang lumayan singkat bagi seseorang yang baru saja mengakui bahwa dia adalah kakek yang beberapa tahun tak pernah kujumpai, dan apa katanya? Aku mewarisi hartanya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa kehidupanku mulai diputar seperti membalik meja.

Ibu tak pernah menceritakan keluarganya saat aku masih kecil, namun kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya dan ayah harus meninggalkanku sendiri semakin membuatku penasaran dengan kehidupannya sewaktu remaja.

Sementara aku berpikir haruskah kuterima tawaran beliau atau tidak, sebuah kartu nama terselip keluar dari bagian mulut surat, aku pun mengambilnya dan mendikte nama yang tertera.

"Pengacara pribadi Zacklay…Rico Brezenska…" aku pun mendial nomor yang tertera dan dalam dering kelima, suara telepon diangkat dan aku bisa mendengarkan aksen italia yang kental, namun bahasa inggrisnya cukup mengesankan dan terdengar normal.

"_Buonasera_, di sini Brezenska…" suara yang terdengar penuh dengan kalkulasi juga tegas.

"Ah, iya…saya Eren Jaeger…mmh…aku mendapatkan surat dari pria yang bernama Darius…" lalu wanita di telepon memotong pembicaraanku, nampaknya dia sudah mengerti apa yang ingin kutanyakan, nadanya berubah drastis menjadi lebih hangat juga lembut.

"Aku percaya suratnya sudah sampai ke tanganmu, Sir Eren…" aku mengangguk kemudian sadar bahwa dia tak bisa melihat anggukanku lalu kujawab "Iya."

"Saya yakin anda sangat kebingungan dengan surat yang tiba-tiba datang ke alamat anda di _London_, juga anda pastinya memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengenai pria yang mengaku-aku sebagai kakek angkat anda…" Bingo, wanita ini memang pantas sebagai pengacara, pasti reputasinya sangat unggul.

"Jika anda ingin mencari jawaban atas segala pertanyaan anda, saya sarankan… datanglah ke _Italy_, yaitu di desa warna, _Riomaggiore_, saya sarankan anda terbang ke _Milan_ dahulu dan saya bisa jamin, semua pertanyaan mengenai hubungan almarhum beliau dan mendiang ibu anda bisa terjawabkan." Aku merenung sebentar dan melihat sekeliling rumahku, banyak kenangan buruk namun manis yang tersimpan.

Aku menggeleng, ini sebuah kesempatan bagiku—Kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri dari kejenuhan di kota ini, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap tinggal disini, tentu aku akan kesepian tanpa teman-temanku tapi aku memerlukan jawaban atas semua ini.

Dan aku yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja setelah aku pergi dari tempat ini.

"_Sir_ Jaeger…?" panggil dari seberang sana, membuatku sadar aku sudah melamun cukup lama membiarkan pengacara kakekku menunggu jawaban atas usulnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku menjawab "Baiklah, _Miss_ Brezenska…saya akan memesan tiket ke _Milan_, kira-kira besok lusa."

"Tidak perlu, _Sir_ Jaeger…biarkan agensi kami yang memesankan tiket anda, ketika anda sampai di Milan, seseorang akan menjemput anda dari bandara kemudian menuntun anda ke desa Riomaggiore...yang hanya perlu anda lakukan adalah mengucap salam perpisahan dengan teman atau kerabat anda…"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…" balasku, sembari mendengar sebuah tombol keyboard diketik dengan cepat lalu terdengar lagi suara Brezenska.

"Tiket pesawat anda sudah saya pesankan dan anda hanya perlu mencatat kode nomor penerbangan anda, setelah itu segala barang bawaan anda tak perlu dikahwatirkan, agensi kami mengenal baik dengan direktur jasa penerbangan di _London_…" _well_, itu cepat sekali. Aku terpukau dengan kemampuannya.

"Penerbangan anda jatuh pada hari jumat, 17 September pukul 09:00 AM…pastikan ke bandara sebelum jam tersebut." Aku berterima kasih kepada wanita ini, kami berdua berbincang cukup lama hingga pada saatnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat, aku menyesal sudah menganggu acara istirahat malamnya meski dia berkata dia tidak keberatan dan aku pun juga harus menemui Mikasa dan Armin mengenai pembahasan bukuku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Thursday, 16 September 2014 at Etoile Cafe-**

"Jadi Eren…menurutku bahan untuk ceritamu, harus menyangkut…" Armin memberikanku sebuah kertas printer bergambar reruntuhan dinding dari negara lain, sebagai bahan informasi juga untuk isi ceritaku.

"Menurutku, bagian paragraf yang ini harus lebih banyak ditulisi…" Mikasa selaku asistenku juga menambahi pendapatnya, tapi sayang sekali ucapan keduanya tak kurespon dan sebaliknya, aku menatap luar kaca _café La Etoile_, kenangan pahit dimana aku kehilangan bayiku.

Tanpa sadar aku mengelus kembali perutku, sebuah kebiasaan yang tak bisa kuhilangkan.

"Eren…?" Suara Armin memecah lamunanku, nampaknya dia menyadari bahwa pikiranku sedang tak mengikut penjelasannya, aku emmalingkan muka dari kaca sampingku lalu bertemu sepasang mata yang memandangku prihatin dan kahwatir.

"Maafkan aku Armin…pikiranku sedikit…teralihkan…" aku berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaikku pada keduanya, meski mereka tahu usahaku untuk tetap tersenyum tegar namun percuma karena mereka tahu persis apa yang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Kurasa ini bukan tempat yang baik untuk mendiskusikan ceritamu…sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat lain saja, Eren…" aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa, Armin. Aku baik-baik saja…" Mikasa mengelus punggungku, dia masih merasa bersalah karena berpikir dialah penyebab diriku kehilangan buah hatiku meski aku tak pernah menyalahkannya, tak pernah sedikit pun.

Hingga kami mendengar beberapa wanita berpakaian kantoran berjalan memasuki _café_ dan bergosip, wanita pertama berbincang mengenai kejadian yang pernah menimpa seseorang di seberang jalan _café _ ini dan orang yang mereka gosipi tanpa mengetahui korban yang tesangkut paut adalah aku.

"Kau tahu mengenai _Tragedi Etoile_?" wanita pertama berambut coklat oranye dengan muka berbintik pigmen di bagian pipi.

"Maksudmu yang pernah terjadi tahun lalu? aku cuma pernah mendengar isunya kalau dia dikerjai anak-anak bandel lalu terjatuh?" kali ini seorang wanita berambut kucir dua berwarna hitam, memeluk cangkir kopi _Starbucks_.

"Ah, tapi ada kelanjutannya setelah itu…" ucap si gadis berambut oranye.

Aku meremas ujung kain pakaianku, berusaha untuk tak menangis betapa aku masih mengingat kejadian itu. Mata Mikasa menggelap dan mulai berdiri untuk memberikan sebagian isi pikirannya kepada dua wanita perkantoran itu.

"Mikasa…jangan bikin keributan disini…" Armin menangkap lengannya dan menggeleng.

"Kudengar alasan petugas pemadam kebakaran itu terburu-buru karena adanya kebakaran yang terjadi di sebuah apartemen yang berada beberapa blok dari sini, mereka tak sempat menghentikan mobil karena jatuhnya wanita hamil itu terlalu tiba-tiba…"

"Apartemen Sina itukah? Kudengar itukan tempat orang-orang berkelas…kenapa bisa itu terjadi ya?" tanya si rambut kucir dua.

"Katanya sih karena pemilik apartemen yang tinggal di lantai ke 15 itu tak sengaja membakar dapurnya…"

Aku tidak mendengar lagi kelanjutan cerita dari dua wanita itu, Armin dan Mikasa memutuskan untuk membawaku pulang ke rumah, mereka pun tak tertarik untuk mendengar lebih lanjut.

Di dalam mobil kami semua diam tanpa membuka pembicaraan, Armin menyetir mobil jaguar kakeknya dan Mikasa duduk di sampingnya tapi matanya terus memperhatikanku dari balik kaca spion.

"Armin…Mikasa…" panggilku setelah menghela nafas, keduanya merespon dengan memandangku sebentar.

"Bagaimana seandainya aku akan pergi meninggalkan _London_…?" keduanya memberikanku tatapan yang berbeda, Armin terlihat terkejut sementara Mikasa mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya sepertinya dia tak mau membayangkan aku meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Apa kau akan pindah?" tanya Armin penasaran, aku mengangguk "Kau akan ke kota mana, Eren? Kami akan mengunjungimu." kali ini Mikasa yang bertanya.

"Aku akan ke _Milan_, jumat ini…" secara tiba-tiba, Armin memnghentikan mobilnya, bukan hanya dia seorang melainkan Mikasa berbalik dari kursinya lalu menatapku seolah aku sedang bercanda tapi dari raut muka yang penuh kekecewaan itu, dia tahu aku tak bercanda.

"_Milan_…whew, Eren…itu jauh sekali…"Armin meneguk ludah.

"Kenapa harus secepat ini, Eren? Apa kau sudah berpikir matang-matang…? Maksudku, apa kau bisa berbahasa itali dan bagaimana dengan tepat tinggalmu? Kudengar hotel disana sangatlah mahal." Mikasa dan sifat overprotektifnya membuatku memutar kedua bola mata jengah.

"Mikasa…kau tahu kan, sewaktu kita sekolah dan kuliah bersama, jurusan yang kukuasai adalah literatur dan berbagai bahasa? Tentu aku tahu bahasa italia" jawabku menyilangkan tangan, gadis itu menaikan syal merahnya menutup hidung, dia merona malu karena jawabanku.

"Lagipula…ada sesuatu yang harus kuketahui di sana…" ucapku penuh determinasi.

"Nampaknya kami tak bisa mengubah pikiranmu…" Mikasa berusah protes kepada Armin karena melepasku semudah itu "Kuharap kau dapat emnemukan apa yang kau cari disana, Eren." Armin pun memberikan senyuman mendukung kepadaku.

Mikasa pun mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau Eren dan Armin berpikir begitu…maka aku juga setuju…" dia menggumam, aku dan Armin menghela nafas lega akan persetujuannya.

"Tapi, kau harus sering-sering menyurati atau menelepon ataupun mengabari kami, aku tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum memastikanmu baik-baik saja disana…" yap, aku dan Armin hanya bisa mengangguk patuh kepada wanita ini, sejak kami satu bangku di sekolah menengah pun, Mikasa memang seperti ini.

"Iya, Mikasa…aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Friday, 17 September 07:00 AM-**

Aku mengecek sekali lagi koperku dan juga ransel keci yang kuperlukan nantinya di perjalanan ke Milan, setelah kemarin malam berlalu dengan Hanji dan yang lainnya mengadakan pesta kepergianku, untungnya aku tidak minum terlalu banyak—tak ingin kepalaku pusing di pesawat nanti.

Mengecek kamar tidur, barang-barang yang bersifatkan sentimental bagiku sudah kukirim lebih dahulu melalui alamat yang ditujukan di rumah baruku.

Kemudian kulanjutkan mengecek kamar mandi, dapur dan terahkir ruang tamu. Semuanya sudah kuselimuti dengan kain putih agar tak ada debu yang menyentuh permukaan sofa dan barang-barang yang akan kutinggalkan.

_**—Ting tong—**_

Ah, itu pasti Armin dan Mikasa, aku berjalan menuju arah pintu bersamaan dengan ransel juga koperku. Mereka berdua tersenyum lembut kemudian menuntunku ke dalam mobil, Mikasa menanyakan apakah tak ada yang ketinggalan dan kujawab anggukan bahwa semuanya sudah beres.

Aku berjalan menuju mobil, lalu melihat kebelakang untuk terahkir kalinya.

Rumah yang sudah kutempati empat tahun, betapa aku mulai merasa rindu dengan rumah yang sudah melindungiku dari berbagai musim juga menyimpan segala memori di dalamnya.

"Eren…" panggil Armin dari dalam mobil, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kemudian berjalan masuk ke mobil bersama Mikasa.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next on Chapter 02: Black Magic Woman**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

Lagi-lagi Haruka bikin cerita baru, well ini udah lama pernah dibahas di grup RIVAERE+ERUMIN FTW Grup di facebook dan banyak anggota penyuka Riren disana pada rekues cerita ini, makanya Haruka fokusnya cerita ini.

Bagi yang ngikut fanfik yang Double Plus Double Love You, ceritanya ngak Hiatus jadi tenang aja, saat ini masih berlanjut dan Haruka NGAK BERENCANA cliffhanger, tenang saja :D

I hope you like it!

**Omake :**

.

.

.

"_Sir_ Jaeger…?" panggil suara yang membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk, aku segera membuka kedua mataku dan terlihat sosok pramugari yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku, aku terkejut melihat pesawat sudah berhenti dan sampai di Milan.

"Apakah yang tadi itu hanyalah mimpi…" gumamku tak didengarnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, _Sir _Jaeger…selamat datang ke _Milan_." Salamnya kepadaku dan memberikan gestur agar aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku yang rupanya ditempatkan di kelas ekslusif, Brezenska terlalu berlebihan untuk memesankan kursi penumpang.

Aku pun bangkit dan mengambil koper, memakai ranselku kemudian berjalan keluar dari kokpit pesawat. Mataku terjembab kaget melihat pemandangan _Milan_ yang sedikit dingin, untungnya pakaian yang kupakai cukup tebal sehingga membuatku menjadi hangat.

"Akhirnya aku tiba…" ucapku penuh dengan pandangan kagum melihat kota ini, sejauh mata memandang bandara yang kumasuki penuh dengan manusia yang berlalu-lalang, suara pemberitahuan mengenai keberangkatan pesawat menuju negara selanjutnya dan juga beberapa televisi layar lebar mempertontonkan berita juga jam keberangkatan.

"Inikah Italy…_awesome_…" tak percuma aku kemari melihat keindahan monument juga bangunan-bangunan megah berarsitektur yang membawaku ke dunia romansa juga penuh pertualangan, meski saat ini tujuanku bukan menetap ke _Milan_ melainkan menuju desa lima warna yang disebut oleh Brezenska.

Aku melihat beberapa orang membawa papan nama yang menunjukan mereka adalah penjemput atau kerabat sang penumpang, aku pun mencari papan nama yang bertuliskan "JAEGER" dan aku menemukannya, sosok pria berumur paruh baya dengan rambut pirang berantakan juga berkumis tipis.

"_Buonpomeriggio_, salam kenal aku Hannes, teman dari almarhum ayah dan ibumu juga yang akan menjadi butler setiamu…" sapanya dengan nada aksen itali yang terdengar lucu, aku menjabati tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"_Ciao,_ aku Eren Jaeger…salam kenal_, Mister_ Hannes…" ucapku masih agak gugup dengan bahasa itali pertamaku dengannya, pria itu tertawa pelan dan memuji pelafalanku tapi dia terkesan dengan usahaku membalas salamnya.

"Tak kusangka anak dari Carla dan Grisha, sangat semanis dan sesopan ini…aku punya pertanda bahwa kau akan betah tinggal di Italy, khususnya _Riomaggiore…_" kami pun menaiki mobil hitam yang sudah dipersiapkan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kediaman kakek misterius yang tak pernah kukenal.

.

.

.

Reviews amuse me ! X3


End file.
